injusticefanonfandomcom-20200215-history
M'gann M'orzz/Quotes
Main Roster Aquaman: *''"Atlantean."'' (Martian.) "You'll stay in seclusion after this." *(...) "..." (...) Atrocitus: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(So much anger.) "I do not need a ring to face Superman." (But your rage demands it!) *(What has Superman done to you?) "Killed too many of my friends." (Perphaps a red ring is in your future.) Bane: *''"Move aside, henchman."'' (I am second to no man.) "No, so are you third or fourth?" *(...) "..." (...) Batman: *''"I'm ready to face him."'' (One last test.) "Another test I'll pass." *(I'm sorry for your loss M'gann.) "I have a goal that I came to complete." (You must be ready for the challenge.) Black Adam: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(Off my planet, Martian.) "I don't fear any Super-servant." (...) Black Canary: *''"What brings you here?"'' (You trynna read my mind?) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Blue Beetle: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Brainiac: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(A martian.) "You won't take Earth, Brainaic." (Oh I will, and your planet is next.) Captain Cold: *''"Move aside, henchman."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Catwoman: *''"Cheetah!"'' (It's Catwoman.) "Really? I was hoping for a challenge." *(Someone's a little green.) "Someone's a little, scratchy." (Kitty came to cut deep.) Cheetah: *''"Catwoman!"'' (I am not Catwoman, you fool.) "You are no more than an overgrown domestic." *(...) "..." (...) Cyborg: *''"What brings you here?"'' (The Regime is making a comeback.) "Not today, not ever." *(No Martians allowed.) "I don't fear any Super-servant." (History's about to repeat itself.) Deadshot: *''"Did you ever miss a shot?"'' (Not anymore.) "Prepare to be wasting bullets." *(I won't miss, Martian.) "Your bullets will go straight through me." (That's what I'm hoping for.) *(Martian.) "Your bullets will go straight through me." (You must not know I got incendiaries.) Doctor Fate: *''"Fate."'' (...) "..." *(You interfere with fate.) "Superman must pay for his actions." (That is the White Martian speaking.) Firestorm: *''"Stay back!"'' (What? Afraid of a little fire?) "I will not warn you again." *(You seem worried.) "Just keep your distance please." (Pyrophobic, nice.) Flash: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Gorilla Grodd: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Green Arrow: *''"What brings you here?"'' (...) "..." *(The new JL could use a powerhouse like you.) "WIll you train me?" (Of course, but try to keep up.) Green Lantern: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Harley Quinn: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Joker: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Poison Ivy: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Robin: *''"You are on the wrong side."'' (No, Manhunter was.) "He tried to save your planet!" *(...) "I don't fear any Super-servant." (...) Scarecrow: *''"Martians don't have fear."'' (No? How would you like some fire?) "You nothing but an illusion." *(I know your deepest fear.) "You wouldn't." (The Society needs its leverage.) Supergirl: *''"Kryptonian."'' (I heard Martians pack a punch.) "I can do more than punch, Supergirl." *''"That "S" used to stand for hope."'' (It still does.) "In a different dimension, we could've been friends." *(You want a fight, Martian?) "No, revenge." (I can't let you hurt him.) *(You're out of your league.) "I'm every bit in your league Supergirl." (I learned a Martian-extermination trick so we'll see.) Superman: *''"Monster!"'' (No, I am this world's savior.) "What savior murders their friends?" *''"Where is Superboy?"'' (In the phantom zone, care to join him?) "You are insane!" *(Your kind is not welcome on this planet anymore.) "This is not your planet." (Clearly you deserve the same fate as your uncle.) *(Go back to your planet if you know what's good for you.) "Not until you fall." (Then I guess your staying.) Swamp Thing: *''"Why do you face me, Swamp Thing?"'' (I came to defend the green.) "But can you defend yourself?" *(You understand the green's power.) "Earth is my second home." (Yet you still face its avatar.) Wonder Woman: *''"You used to be my hero."'' (What I do, I do to protect Earth.) "Well now I'm protecting Earth from you." *(You'd be wise to surrender.) "I don't fear any Super-servant." (White Martian or Green, you'll bleed either way.) Fanon Characters Felix Faust: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) ".." (...) Miss Martian: *''"You try to deceive me?" (You deceive yourself.) "I would never, ever wear such a ridiculous hairdo."'' *''"You don't belong here." (I am a part of you, M'gann.) "I would never, ever wear such a ridiculous hairdo."'' *''"Batman warned me of this." (I will soon be free, M'gann.) "No you won't."'' *''"Batman warned me of this." (I came to help.) "Prove it."'' DLC Characters Darkseid: *''"You don't belong here."'' (Serve me or be martyred.) "First Superman, then Brainaic, now this!" *(My omega beams never miss.) "Oh, they will." (Pitiful Martian.) Starfire: *''"Starfire, it's been soon long."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Sub-Zero: *''"You don't belong here."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Red Hood: *''"Did you say bullets?"'' (Yeah, and knives and bombs.) "You're gonna wish you didn't." *(...) "..." (...) Premier Skins Grid: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Jay Garrick: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(You youngsters need a lot of work.) "..." (...) John Stewart: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(You the new Manhunter?) "..." (...) Mr. Freeze: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(A Martian, you could be useful.) "Sorry I don't have time to assist you." (I wasn't going to ask you.) Powergirl: *''"..."'' (...) "..." *(...) "..." (...) Reverse Flash: *''"A second speedster?"'' (The last you'll ever see.) "I highly doubt that." *(Move out of my way, Martian.) "Stay away from Barry." (This doesn't concern you.) Vixen: *''"You're a shapeshifter?"'' (No, I channel the power of the totem.) "So intriguing." *(The new Justice League needs you.) "I'm ready to take on the mantle." (Let's see if that's true.) Clashes *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *''"..."'' (...) (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) *(...) "..." (Against ...) Mid-Match *''"..."'' (after completing a combo) *''"Hello, Megan!"'' (after winning a round) See Also M'gann M'orzz (Injustice 2) M'gann M'orzz/Story M'gann M'orzz/Gameplay Category:Venommm Category:Dialogue